


Escena

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Multifandom Kingdom - Fictober/Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Behind the Scenes, Blow Jobs, Kinktober 2019, Kinktober Multifandom 2019, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Taron no puede sacar de su mente la imagen de él de rodillas, no después de ver cómo se veía Richard con la cabeza de alguien entre sus piernas.





	Escena

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bienvenido.

Se supone que estaba mal, porque no era una escena ni sexy, ni buena, ni siquiera mínimamente agradable; la escena representaba una más de las humillaciones de su manager y pareja hacía Elton, uno más de los golpes al autoestima del magnífico artista.

Taron quería verlo así, tenía que verlo así, lo actuó de esa manera, así que no entendía porque le excitaba tanto recordar a Madden acomodando su pantalón. Porque en sus visiones era Richard, no Reid, quien tenía a un bello chico inclinado entre sus piernas... y en sus visiones, ni siquiera existía ese actor extra, en sus visiones estaba él, lo cual era un gran conflicto.

Cuando las grabaciones terminaron, y la gira de promoción llegó, la idea seguía en su mente, sobre todo por la inmensa cantidad de tiempo que pasaban juntos, en entrevistas y programas. En esos segmentos de ellos subidos en un coche, hablando sobre cualquier tontería, sólo quería inclinarse y abrirle los pantalones.

Si eso no clasificaba como un serio problema, entonces no sabía lo que era.

Se pensó que lo disimulaba bastante bien, y si, para la mayoría, por no decir que para todos, pasó completamente desapercibida la atención de su parte hacía el miembro y pantalón de su compañero, excepto para el mismo Richard, para quién le fue inevitable no notar las miradas a su entrepierna.

En cierto momento, Madden pensó que eran solo imaginaciones suyas, que incluso hacía mal en suponerlas. Luego se dijo que con tantas escenas sexuales que tuvieron juntos, podría ser bien una sana curiosidad al respecto, le daba demasiadas vueltas en su cabeza, pero la sensación de ser observado y deseado no paraba.

Entonces, cómo idiotas, sentados en un bar de Nueva York, dónde se harían nuevas entrevistas, estaban en silencio, cada uno creyendo lo mal que hacían al pensar o querer que algo más ocurriera, parecían sonrojarse solo con mirarse a los ojos, y las cervezas irlandesas en sus manos, ni siquiera llevaban dos tragos.

—¿Quieres chupármela?

—Quiero chupártela.

Las palabras salieron al mismo tiempo de ambas bocas, atropellándose las unas con las otras, de manera acelerada, siguiendo de un silencio extraño, aunque menos incomodo que el anterior, ahora que estaban las cartas sobre la mesa.

Madden respiró hondo y tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa, él era bisexual, y recientemente se estaba divirtiendo más con chicos que con mujeres, no le pondría peros a que su atractivo co-estrella usara sus labios en él, pero tampoco quería incomodarlo.... y al parecer, no lo hizo.

El impacto para Egerton fue primero al descubrir lo obvio que era su deseo, después el tono en que fue dicho, le pareció casi una invitación, y entonces estaba el dilema de cómo seguir. - ¿Irse al hotel? ¿Invitarlo a su habitación? ¿En el auto? ¿Tendrían que ponerse de acuerdo? – las preguntas hacía si mismo resonaban en su cabeza.

Afortunadamente no tuvo que responder ninguna de ellas, vio a Richard poniéndose de pie, y luego haciéndole una seña con la mano sobre esperar cinco minutos, o al menos eso fue lo que leyó en sus labios.

El tiempo que pasó en la mesa, después que éste se levantó al baño, le pareció eterno, miró su reloj cómo veinte veces en un minuto, hasta que el tiempo indicado pasó. Se levantó algo torpe, para seguir al otro al baño.

Se sentía igual de embobado, cómo cuando tuvo que interpretar a Elton siguiendo a Reid, sólo que Richard no era cómo Reid; Madden era divertido y sincero, amable y muy dulce, cuidando siempre de él en el set, riendo con él cuando necesitaba que alguien lo hiciera.

Así que a diferencia de su papel, él podía sentirse bastante seguro al entrar a ese baño, para ponerse de rodillas.

El cubículo elegido fue el último, y quizá era arriesgado para ellos cómo actores de renombre, pero las ansias le picaban, incluso avanzó rápido hasta llegar a él. Le tomó de la chaqueta que llevaba y le besó intenso, y aunque él fue quien tomó la iniciativa, también fue quién terminó desecho por cómo besaba el pelirrojo.

Ingresaron al cubículo, y no perdió oportunidad, sus manos abrieron rápido el cinturón y el pantalón, le besó la barbilla y luego el cuello antes de arrodillarse, su boca estaba entre abierta ligeramente, y sus labios delgados fueron acariciados por el pulgar de Richard, brindándole seguridad.

Su boca apresó primero el miembro sobre la ropa interior, la humedeció toda con su saliva, antes de dejarlo salir, o que empezara a salir por si solo, al sobresalir la punta por la pretina del bóxer.

Lo bajó lentamente y se permitió contemplar plenamente a lo que en grabaciones apenas pudo darle un vistazo; el miembro de Richard era magnifico, cómo todo él en realidad, no era gigantesco, pero tampoco nada pequeño, quizá quince o dieciséis centímetros con un considerable grosor, y una bien recortada mata de vello castaño rojizo cubriendo la base. 

Su boca salivó y tragó esa saliva, causando una risa en el otro.

—Esto... está mal—le escuchó decir, aunque al verlo tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

Y si, estaba mal, pero Taron estaba decidido, así que tomó la base y empezó a masturbarle, volviendo más dura la erección antes de atraparla entre sus labios por fin. En su delirio, no supo si resonó más el jadeo de Richard, o su propio gemido ahogado.

El sabor fuerte contra su lengua, le supo mejor que nada, sus mejillas se ahuecaron dándole una magnifica succión, antes de empezar a mover su cabeza a un ritmo lento, sentía que sus pantalones se estaban mojando solo con esa sensación.

Su cabello fue sostenido con cuidado, y al alzar sus ojos, los azules de Madden le miraban fijamente, gozando cuando al usar su lengua, lograba que los cerrara y gimoteara su nombre entre dientes.

Fue hondo y lleno de saliva, hasta sentirlo chocar contra su garganta, para sacarlo de nueva cuenta y besar la punta con adoración, su lengua jugaba divertida con las venas saltadas, y alrededor del prepucio, lamía por completo sin dejar que su mano dejara el vaivén en la base.

Luego, lo volvía a ingresar hasta el fondo y su cabeza recibía un ritmo que marcar, gracias a las manos del pelirrojo, ritmo que él no tenía problema en seguir, porque le gustaba la idea que el otro le embistiera duro, y conforme más rápido era, sus ojos lagrimeaban, pero su propia pasión incrementaba.

En un rayo de pensamiento, supo que eso no sería suficiente, que lo quería dentro, más dentro de él, pero eso ya sería luego, disfrutaría de lo que tenía al alcance por ahora.

Sus labios fueron complacientes y presionaron, sus manos jugaron un poco con los testículos, y el subir y bajar era justo cómo el otro deseaba. Le dolían un poco las mandíbulas de mantener la boca abierta, pero no importaba, le gustaba esa sensación de forzar su cuerpo al del otro, de la fuerza infringida al jalar un poco su corto cabello, y de cómo las piernas bajó sus dedos empezaban a debilitarse un poco.

El orgasmo parecía latir contra su lengua, y sabía que el clímax estaba cerca... sus rodillas apoyadas en el suelo, ligeramente separadas una de la otra, le bridaban el apoyo suficiente para los movimientos finales, y pronto el esperma se descargó en él, tan amargo que era dulce, corriendo por su boca, llenándole hasta desbordarse de la orilla de sus labios, salpicando incluso un poco su rostro, pues al apartarse Richard se masturbó, obteniendo las últimas gotas que terminaron en sus mejillas.

—Lo siento—le escuchó disculparse con la respiración entrecortada—debí avisarte.

Taron relamió sus labios y le sonrió.

—Descuida, es... perfecto—respondió poniéndose de pie, recibiendo un nuevo beso, con gusto amargo, pero que a ambos excitó en demasía.

Días después, en uno de los eventos, Taron seguía pensando sobre ese día, sobre repetirlo o hacer algo más. Le observaba de reojo, cuando sintió la mano del mismo Sir Elton, abrazándole por los hombros, e inclinándose a su oído.

—¿Se le chupaste verdad? —escuchó la pregunta, y no pudo formar una repuesta, solo balbucear—yo hubiera hecho lo mismo—completó el gran músico, haciendo que Taron sonriera y girara sus ojos hasta él.

—¿Hubieras hecho algo más? —le preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

Ambos voltearon a ver a Richard, quien daba una entrevista para una linda reportera.

—Éste hotel tiene buenas camas—le respondió Elton.

Taron se mordió el labio inferior, recibiendo entonces una mirada de Richard, acompañada de una de sus brillantes sonrisas de príncipe azul... caería duro, y hasta el fondo, tanto cómo el otro llegó en su garganta.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
